Jester's Troubling Proposal
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Why is Jester being sneaky? Why is there cake on the floor? Is Gunther trying to attack Jester? Has Gunther gone mad? J/J


**Troubling** **Proposal**

"Hey Jester! ! Where are you heading to?"

Jester turns around, he immediately looks at me and a smiles at me. A bubbly warm feeling pops in my stomach. The more closer he got the more harder it was for me to look away.

"Jane! I was just on my way to speak with Gunther about a pressing matter." He says, a smirk on his face.

"A pressing matter? Gunther?" I say.

"Yes. I don't have much time right now."

"Ok, well you can always come to me and talk with me."

"Yes I know Jane."

Jester waves goodbye and he walks to the kitchen. I thought he had to talk with Gunther? But then why is he heading to the kitchen? I shrug my shoulders and decide to head to the privy.

Jane seemed eager to talk with me. I wanted to talk with her but I need to talk with Pepper. I feel bad for lying to her.

"Pepper! You there?"

"Jester! Yes, I was just putting the finishing touches on the cake. She's going to love it!"

"I hope so." I rub the back of my head. Sensing my nervousness, Pepper pats me on the back.

"Jester, be happy today is a good day."

I leave Pepper to the finishing touches. Today I'm going to propose to Jane. I hope she feels the same way about me.

"Gunther?!" What are you doing here?" Pepper squeals. Gunther stands leaning against the wall wielding a short knife. For use of practice.

"Pepper, do not worry yourself this is a matter between me and the fool." He says looking at me with sharp but intent eyes. Pepper makes the excuse of forgetting something and backs out the door.

"So proposal to Jane?" He throws the knife toward my head. I duck barely missing it.

"You fool! Let's play a game." He retrieves the knife, "its called who killed the Jester?"

I take a deep breath in. I duck under the table. Gunther stabs the middle of the table. Inches from my stomach.

"You fool, you really are a foolish!" He laughs.

I grab one of Peppers' kitchen knifes. I slide back from under and jump up.

"Are you mad?" I ask. He lunges at me again.

I swipe away at his knife with my own. He twists the knife again in his hand. I look at him his eyes seemed more intent than ever. He kicks the table with the cake on it. The cake slides off and falls on the ground. Oh well there goes the cake. Pepper will be upset.

"Gunther, please put down the knife. Let's talk." I say.

He laughs, " Talk? Talk?" He shakes his head.

Jane comes in with no warning, hits Gunther in the back with her elbow. He kneels over. She followed by Sir Theodore grab him. He resists at first but then gives up.

Sir Theodore looks up at me and motions Jane to go toward me. She does so.

Looking at the cake on the floor and the dirt stains on my clothes she crosses her arms.

"What?" I ask her. I scratch the back of my head, nervous as I was when I saw her this morning. She looks back toward Gunther a look of concern on her face and back at me.

"Jester, will you please explain what happened here? " Jane asks me. I smile a bit. But Jane refuses to take no for an answer.

"Well, Jane...Um...We've been showing our feelings for each other and well I think its time we take the next step." I say. Jane looks at me, a rose color appears on her face. I hear Gunther snort from the back of Jane.

"Will you please excuse us?" Jane asks Sir Theodore and Gunther. He nods. And they leave the Kitchen.

"Jester, I also feel the same feelings but..."

But? But What? I nervously shuffle my feet.

"I feel as though we should wait. The castle is in a frenzy with the battle approaching.

"Battle? What Battle?" I ask.

"Yes. We got news of it minutes ago. I'm sorry, Jester."

I look at her my eyes and ears not wanting to believe the fact that Jane might not come back. Alive.

Sensing my despair Jane reaches over and takes my hand.

"At least not now." She says. I look up. She takes two steps forward and kisses my forehead.

We stood there like that for what seemed forever. Then we broke apart. Jane says her goodbyes for the time being and heads to look for Smithy to sharpen her sword.

I watch her leave, like all the other times, feeling disturbed that there is a possibility that I may never see her again.

**Fin**


End file.
